An electronic module comprises at least one electronic component, of the microprocessor, integrated circuit, electromagnetic compatibility circuit, type, tracks and at least one electrical-connection element, of the electrical connecting element type, for example one or more connecting pins.
In the conventional way, the electronic component or components or the electrical-connection element or elements comprise at least one electrical-connection zone that is to be electrically tested. A number of electrical tests may thus be carried out on such an electrical module, preferably before final overmolding of the electronic module, so that faulty components or elements can, if necessary, be repaired or replaced.
According to the prior art, it is not possible to electrically test parts of an electronic module without this module being detached from the retainer plate. Because a retainer plate often supports several electronic modules, all of the modules have to be detached from the retainer plate and tested individually.
This is because the retainer plate is made of metal, as are the securing bars which are in direct electrical contact with an electronic component or an electrical-connection element. It is therefore not possible to isolate, on the electronic module, an electrical-connection zone that is to be tested. It is for this reason that the electronic module has to be detached from the retainer plate and tested individually.
This introduces a test-duration cost and also a handling cost.
Conducting an electrical test on an unfinished electronic module which therefore does not have the overmolded envelope of the electronic module encasing all the electronic components and electrical-connection elements of the electronic module is not possible given that, when the electronic module is detached from the retainer plate and from the securing bar or bars, there is no possible way of securing the components and elements to one another and that, when not detached from the retainer plate, the electrical-connection zones in the electronic module are not isolated, thereby rendering electronic testing impossible.
It is therefore commonplace not to test the electronic modules until they have been overmolded so that the electronic components and the electrical-connection elements are kept fixed relative to one another. In that case, when an electronic component or an electrical-connection element is defective, it is the entire electronic module that has to be rejected, thus increasing the rejection cost of an electronic module.